


Paperwork

by sixtyeightdays



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, bio!dad bruce and protective bat siblings, no adrien is a good guy in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtyeightdays/pseuds/sixtyeightdays
Summary: Paperwork almost always had to be redone whenever a rogue attacked. But this time, it didn’t. Also, did I mention that Bruce is Mari’s bio dad?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 365





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> i havent seen this idea before but if youve written one like this lmk ☆
> 
> otherwise, this idea is completely mine and original
> 
> background info; mari and adriens identities are revealed to each other already, and this is a bio!dad bruce au, marinette is damians twin sister

Paperwork was one thing almost everybody dreaded. More so for the employees of Wayne Enterprises.

Everybody knew that Gotham had villains. Or rogues, as they call themselves.

Unfortunately for the employees, the rogues attacked WE almost every other week, which resulted in the employees having to redo paperwork after situations with maybe the Joker, whether he shot through the paper or stepped on it, or questions with Riddler who throws everything anywhere.

Really, it was a miracle everyone managed to hand in documents punctually, what with them having to ask for extensions or just staying up late to finish it on time.

It was practically a regular occurrence in Gotham. As some people say, you aren’t a Gothamite if you haven’t been attacked.

So when Scarecrow came to Wayne Enterprises, brandishing a new tranquiliser gun filled with new fear toxin, the workers sighed and did their best to keep all their papers, shoving as many as they could in drawers.

A worker inwardly groaned as one of Scarecrow’s goons flipped their table and stepped on a document. That was another 2 hours in the office.

There was a loud cackle that everyone turned to look at.

The French class who came for a tour didn’t look scared in the slightest, sitting next to Scarecrow and some goons. Some looked bored, even.

Scarecrow laughed maniacally as he pointed at a blue-haired girl, placing her in a headlock before pointing the tip of the tranq gun at her neck.

To her credit, she didn’t look remotely bothered and continued to stare at the blonde boy nearby and blinked.

‘For every 5 minutes it takes for the Batboys to come, I’ll shoot one pf these pretty French tourists here!’

The girl blinked again, looking to her class this time.

The blonde gave the slighest nod – almost inperceptible.

'Now, let’s–’

He didn’t get to finish as the girl blinked again, and the class burst into action.

The girl Scarecrow was holding kneed him in the family jewels before she lifted her leg and kicked him in the face before slipping out of his grip and punched him.

A rather buff boy and multicolored haired girl took down two goons simultaneously, punching them in the face and tackling them.

A pink haired girl stepped on a goon’s foot and a boy in a red hoodie elbowed him in the stomach. The boy then sat on the goon’s back, shaking his feet leisurely while the pink haired girl swung her fist.

A goon caught her fist, but she smirked and flipped him over her shoulder like it was nothing.

The boy whooped and cheered her on.

A purple haired goth girl and a blonde girl in a pink sundress were backed into a corner before the girl in pink took a –was that a bottle of perfume?– out if her pocket, spritzing it in the eyes if the incoming goons.

The purple haired girl snarled and swung her foot out, successfully causing the goons around them to fall, then they, too, sat on them and started gossiping.

The other students formed a small circle, with their backs to each other, punching and kicking when necessary while a brunette in glasses cheered everyone on, holding up her phone, recording.

No one noticed a bluenette and blonde slink away.

A minute later, a pigtailed girl clad in red spandex burst in, swinging something in her arm while a blonde in black leather entered, a silver baton in his hands.

'Aw, Bugaboo, did you miss me?’

'Just a little, kitten.’

Their playful banter led to more cheering from the French tourists, especially after the red hero called out that they saw the Ladyblog’s livestream and came to help their favorite Parisians.

The French class called them Ladybug and Chat Noir. It wasn’t hard to tell who was which superhero.

Ladybug called something about a lucky charm and pulled something from thin air.

It was a black and red paperweight.

Ladybug looked to Chat Noir, who smirked and bashed a goon’s face in with the end of his baton.

She grinned, reared her arm back and threw the paperweight.

It hit Scarecrow, who went down again since he was struggling to get up from when the bluenette kicked him in the area where the sun didn’t shine.

He groaned as he hit the floor.

By now, everyone was either sitting on a goon, unconscious goons on the floor and a barely conscious Scarecrow on the ground.

The WE employees mentally groaned at the thought of having to redo all the paperwork.

Just then, the Batfam barged into the room, clearly preparing for a fight, Red Hood holding a clear flask of serum, maybe, for the fear toxin.

They stopped short when they realised the situation was already taken care of.

Robin coughed and looked around awkwardly at Ladybug yelling at the masked villain.

'I thought Joker’s fashion sense was bad but NO! You came in wearing a SACK over your head!’

Nightwing ran towards Ladybug and hugged her, accidentally kicking Scarecrow’s head in the process, effectively knocking him out.

'Bug!’

The French tourists and Chat looked shocked. How did Ladybug know the Gotham vigilantes?

Batman strode forward and handcuffed Scarecrow and the goons, before reaching Ladybug.

Red Robin, however, stood there laughing, clutching his stomach.

'That’s what you get for messing with our sister!’

Sister?!

Red Robin seemed to realised what he said as soon as he said it.

The reporter girl gasped.

'Batman, is Ladybug, one of the heroes of Paris, your daughter?’

Batman coughed awkwardly. 'Yes?’

Chat looked to Ladybug and grinned, slightly awestruck, and muttered something along the lines of 'crossover team up!’.

They were interrupted by a loud beeping from Ladybug’s earrings and she looked glad to leave her brothers. She hugged the vigilantes – _her brothers and father_ – and Chat goodbye before she picked up the fallen paperweight, tossing it up in the air and yelling something.

A swarm of Ladybugs surrounded the building and to the employees’ shock and relief, the paperwork looked fine, torn pieces becoming whole again, not a smudge out of place.

She swung her – was that a _yoyo_? – upwards and vaulted out of sight, calling 'Bug Out!’. Chat looked in the direction where she left and opened his mouth, but before he could speak a katana was held at his throat.

'Don’t you dare mess with our sister. If for any reason she deems you suitable to court, you are to treat her with kindness and respect. You will not force her into anything she doesn’t want to do.’ Robin threatened, applying pressure on the katana slightly, enough to cause pain, but not enough to draw blood.

Chat looked like he was going to nod before thinking better of it and squeaking out an okay.

He gave a two fingered salute before using his baton to leave, vaulting onto the rooftop and running.

No one noticed the bluenette and blonde join back the party.

An employee approached Alya.

'Please thank Ladybug for us, she saved us so much trouble of having to redo a whole stack of paperwork!’ He clasped Alya’s hand and shook it.

'Oh! Okay, yeah sure, no problem!’ The employee gave her a smile and went back to his desk.

Everyone soon filtered out and went back to their desks, starting to continue their unfinished paperwork and placing the completed ones in a safe drawer.

The Bats left soon after making sure everyone was okay and the French class continued to walk around and gaped at the rooms ahead.

When Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake entered the room again, each holding a cup of coffee, no one noticed the discrete wink they sent to a certain bluenette, nor did anyone notice the small smile she gave in return.

**Author's Note:**

> also cross posted on my tumblr @sixtyeightdays ! 
> 
> follow my tumblr for more fics bc i have more fics on there than i do on ao3


End file.
